<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days With Team K Pt. 2 by Sal_k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677797">Days With Team K Pt. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_k/pseuds/Sal_k'>Sal_k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demonio Strada - Freeform, Fanfic, Gen, Team K - Freeform, days with Team K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_k/pseuds/Sal_k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part.<br/>Like the previous one, none of what I wrote is official.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days With Team K Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s about 10PM and all the members are in the living room.<br/>It’s the first night and Rosso is already extremely annoyed by Roseo who talks nonstop to him since literally hours.</p><p>Azzurro, Nero, Marrone and Azubel enjoy their card game and Bianco is eating again.<br/>Pardo is watching TV with Amaranto, Verdio and Indigo.<br/>Giallo putted his hair rollers into his hair and got into a deep conversation with Rattimo and Grigio.</p><p>Demonio and Violette were staring bored at the others.</p><p>As the time passed Rosso wanted to go to sleep, but Roseo wouldn’t let him.<br/>As Rosso entered his room Roseo was following him too.<br/>He just wouldn’t leave Rosso alone.<br/>As soon as Rosso entered his bed Roseo joined him.<br/>He cursed at Roseo and told him to leave immediately.</p><p>Bianco fell asleep in the living room and nobody took him to his bedroom.<br/>Nero and Marrone fell there asleep too but Azubel took them to their bedrooms.<br/>Azzurro keeps taking pictures of Bianco while he’s asleep.</p><p>Rattimo went to sleep early for his beauty sleep.<br/>Violette and Grigio called their parents again before going to bed to check if they’re alright.<br/>Demonio fell asleep right away after entering his bed. He sleeps like a baby when he’s tired.</p><p>Verdio was still awake with Giallo and Indigo.<br/>Amaranto and Pardo were in Amaranto’s bed watching vines till late night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>